


How It Started

by Pozaprofile



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Incest, Jealous Barley, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, scent kink if you look close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pozaprofile/pseuds/Pozaprofile
Summary: Barely doesn’t know when it happened, but he started to really like the way Ian smells, like, he really likes how he smells.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you don’t like incest and are a hater please click away, it’s that’s easy, but if you’re into this ship, welcome! Please give me feedback on my writing because I’d like to improve in my writing, thank you!

Barely doesn’t know when it happened, but he started to really like the way Ian smells, like, he really likes how he smells. It’s normal, it’s okay to like a certain smell, and his just so happens to be the smell of his brother. Smells are easily replicated and replaceable, so he tried to find another smell he liked as much or find a similar scent. He quickly finds out how difficult it is to find it.

Ian’s scent was something unique, something only Ian can make, and he can never find a smell that satisfied him or was even remotely similar. He even got the same shampoos and conditioner Ian used to find that specific scent, but it was missing something important for him to like it as much.

But it’s okay, he didn’t need to have the scent of his brother to function...until he did. It’s not anything serious, but he started to crave the smell. He doesn’t like to admit this, but it got so bad to where he has Ian’s shirt to smell when he gets the craving and replaces it when it loses the scent.

This was a guilty pleasure that he hated, but he kept doing it because he fucking loved the smell. It wasn’t a big problem until he wanted more. He wanted Ian's scent from Ian himself, wanted him close, wanted to wrap his arms around Ian’s frail frame, wanted to touch Ian, wanted to caress him, wanted to feel his touch on his — no! No. His mind was not going there, but it did anyways.

He no longer saw Ian as just a brother anymore, which terrifies him because this was his brother he was thinking about in those silent nights where he could hear nothing but his ragged breaths as he strokes himself. This was a huge problem because Ian’s always with him and laughing with his stupid, cute smile, and those big eyes that were absolutely beautiful, and his smooth skin that was soft to the touch, and basically everything that had to with Ian made Barley want to hold him and never let him go.

He decided to hide his feelings the best he could and just act like they never exist, which worked for a while, but his patience was wearing thin, and his sick affections were taking over him. He started to get more touchy, started to get closer to Ian, started to give him gifts, started to be more possessive of Ian, and he started to advance on Ian without even realizing it.

However, Ian doesn’t stop him. He seems to not notice what Barley’s doing, and Barley didn’t know whether to be thankful or worried because it was torturing him how Ian just let’s him slip his arm around his waist, let’s him hug a tad too long, let’s Barley hold him in his lap while they watch a movie, let’s Barley buy his favorite clothes and treats, or lets him do anything that doesn’t seem brotherly. Everything Barley has done for Ian is more of how a boyfriend would spoil their partner.

God, Barley wanted to know the answer, but he couldn’t break the friendship they have now. He’d totally lose it if Ian hated him, so he kept quiet and let himself enjoy this as much as he could. Besides, he liked spoiling Ian with his gifts, and he could have him close when wanted him to, so he wasn’t complaining.

Everything was going good until Barley’s limit was breached when Ian was talking to another guy. It shouldn’t be a problem, this shouldn’t be something to get mad over, but here he was seething in his seat of the car, glaring at the guy who was ogling at his brother as they talked. If Ian talked to this guy any longer he would have started to see red, but luckily Ian departed and walked to Barley's car.

The big brother tried to keep his cool, but the ride home was full of unspoken tension. When they entered their house, Barley wasted no time asking questions, “Who was that?” He attempted to cover the strain and anger in his voice, only half succeeding.

Ian looked at him, confused, “Um, Jerry...he’s just a friend from math class.” He explains meekly, “He was asking me about some math homework.” He quickly adds, stepping in the kitchen to get a snack.

Barley is a chill guy, he’s cool with anything his brother does, but the thought of anyone taking Ian away from him rubbed him the wrong way. He wanted to take Ian’s small, skinny body in his hands and take him right then and there — wait, no! Barley mentally scolded himself for imagining anything like that while the object of his affections is right in front of him.

He sighs, calming himself, and opting to go for a light hearted joke, “Wow, I didn’t know you had friends.”

“Shut up.” Ian laughed then playfully hitting his shoulder, and like that the heavy tension was lifted.

Later that night, they decided to watch one of Barley’s favorite tv series in Ian’s room on his laptop. It’s absolute heaven having Ian in his lap between his legs, snuggled up against him while he smells that fresh scent of Ian as he buries his nose in Ian’s unruly curls.

Barley wasn’t paying attention to the series at this point. All he wanted was Ian in his arms, but what happened earlier at school still hasn’t left his mind. The scene would play over and over again, driving Barley mad with jealousy and anger. Without thinking, Barley reached down to touch Ian’s bare skin under his baggy shirt.

Ian’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t stop Barley, so he continued to feel him under his shirt, and Ian gasps when Barley pinches his sensitive nipples. The younger elf pants and moans, grinding against the older’s erection against his lower back, moaning Barley’s name.

Barley pushes Ian forward, so his ass is facing up and proceeds to pull down Ian’s baggy sweatpants and his underwear to reveal that pretty ass. He spread Ian’s cheeks to reveal his little hole and dove right in to taste that sweet hole and licked him good, Ian cried out in pleasure feeling his tongue push in and out.

“Barley—ah! Please!” Ian begs, feeling hot all over, and wanting more.

“‘please’ what, baby?” He asks tauntingly, kneading at Ian’s plush butt.

“I need you inside me! Please!” Ian cried, feeling like he’ll die before he gets to have what he wants.

The older elf chuckled, “That’s all you had to say, baby.” He says, as he takes his cock and pushes it against the wet hole, “Tell me to stop or to pull out if it gets too much, okay.” Barley coos, and waited to get a response to enter Ian’s hole.

When he did get the signal to go, he made sure to enter slowly. No reason to rush, they had all night to do this since mom and her boyfriend are out on a date, maybe Barley will take Ian out on a date, too, but after he finishes taking Ian’s virginity.

As he enters, Ian feels the burn of being stretched and whimpers, but he endures the pain until Barley reaches his prostate. God, he felt so full, it felt so thick inside him, tears fall down his face as the pain rush in, but the pleasure of feeling full and Barley’s reassuring coos and compliments is what soothes the pain.

At first Barley thrusted slow and steady, but as he grew more hungry and impatient, he quickened his pace, and had Ian a hot mess under him, hearing him scream his name, being an uncontrollable moaning mess.

Barley licked his lips, and leaned down on Ian’s back to give him love bites to make sure that Ian wouldn’t forget this night. He aggressively bit down on his bony shoulders leaving a mark that’ll last for days, and hickeys that darkened to a deep purple-black color that no amount of makeup would cover. Smelling that fresh musty, sweet scent from Ian’s hair at the nap of his neck, tasting that scent through bite marks he makes with his teeth.

He wanted Ian to know that he belonged to him and only him.

Ian was close, Barely could tell through the way Ian became more desperate, the strangled cries, and the tremble of his body, so he picked up the pace and made sure to hit that sweet spot hard. Ian’s vision flooded with stars, and his body shook as he let it all out on his bed sheets, moaning Barley’s name. Not long after Barley was filing Ian with his cum, both enjoying the feeling immensely.

After a few moments of catching their breaths, Barley’s attention pulled onto the background noise of the series they originally were watching, and ironically it was playing a sex scene of the two main characters. He pulls out his dick from Ian’s needy hole and is surprised when semen pours out of Ian’s entrance, hearing Ian whine at the sensation. Where’s a butt plug when you need it?

The skinny elf slowly raised himself to a sitting position and turned his body around to face Barley, wiping his face from the tears he had, awkwardly shifting in place, “Does—does this mean we’re together or…” He asks softly, uncertainty contouring his face.

Barley's heart broke at the thought of Ian being hurt because he thought Barley was using him just to relieve himself, so he gives Ian his signature goofy smile, “Of course we’re together, but next time how about we go out to see a real movie, or out to dinner.” He reassures as he picks up his underwear, “Sounds good?” He adds, putting them on while waiting for Ian’s response.

Ian‘s uncertain face changed to a happy smile, as he rushed to get his underwear on, and lunges at Barley to give him a big hug, “Sounds perfect.” He whispers, as he pulls back to kiss Barley passionately on his lips.

You know, maybe it was a good thing Jerry talked to Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it, again, please feel free to give me new ideas or criticisms on my writing.


End file.
